The Dead Demon
by Warrior-Angel13
Summary: ever wonder if inu died would he come back as a zombie with ewwie green skin? well read this fan fic and findout.. MUA HA HA SUSPENCE!
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha and Kagome Preview....  
  
One day Inu' and I were walking along a cliff overlooking the sea for a romantic evening. Everything was going great and the sun was just starting to set and it gave the ocean an orange shimmer.  
"Isnt this buitful." I said gazing at the sea. (I is Kagome)  
Inu' rapped his arms around me "Sure is" he whispered in my ear. I smiled playfully and we started to play tag. I ran around a near by bolder and sharply turned at the cliffs edge, But I shouldn't have. Still running I heard a sound like someone just dropped a moutain. I spun around to see Inuyasha hanging on to the edge for dear life. "HOLD ON" I screamed. I dove for his hand and held with all my strength. "Please hang on!" I yelled again. "I love you." Inu studdered. I froze. What could I say? When people know they'll die in movies they always say that. So is this good bye? "Inuyasha..I.."  
  
Before I could say another word he slipped..and died.. Tears broke out in my eyes. he's gone I thought he's really gone. I stood up shaking and scared, so scared I wouldn't look over the cliff to see his body mangled on the rocks below. A thought struck my mind what if they blame me for it? What if they say I somehow pushed him off and murderd him!  
Shaking even more I started to run home. And thats how it all began.  
  
The Dead Demon  
  
It has been 3 years and it is still fresh in my mind, but i didn't tell anyone. His parents and the whole neborhood was looking for him,but after about a year they called off the search and everyone went back to normal.  
It's a Saturday and my parents went out to the mall and im sitting on my bed reading Harry Potter Order of the Phenix when the phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" "Hey!" "Oh hey Sango. Whats up?"  
Sango is my oldest friend.  
"Kagome you have to get out of the house! Its important!"  
  
"Sango? whats wrong? What's the big deal?" I asked " Just get out!!" "Not till you tell me what is going on.'' ''You wouldn't believe me. Just get out Its'nt safe!!" "Tell me!"  
The phone went silent. "Sango?'' "Inuyasha OK? It's Inu he is.. well .. he is back OK?" " What do you mean? He can't be.. alive?"  
The phone went silent again "H..He isn't exactually alive.." "What are you talking about? Are you trying to say he is a zombie and he has come back from the dead to kill me...right" "IM TELLIN YOU THE TRUTH!"  
Then a door down stairs opened. "Look my parents are here so can you change the subject?" Taking the cordless phone with me I walked to the living room where the front door was open and a cold chill blew in. "Mom?"  
"What's going on?" asked Sango. "I don't know." I shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to get a drink. "I told you,'' I said reaching for a juce box, "There is no way that people can rise from the dead."  
Closing the fridge a stench filled the room. "UGH! What is that?"  
Then the phone went dead. Looking at the phone I got another cold breeze so turning it off (the phone) and dropping it on the couch I closed the door. "Chilly." I shivered  
The smell from the kitchen then came into the living room. It smellt of road kill with a musty feel. Getting scared I went to get an apple from the kitchen table and in front of the back door was what was almost human.  
I was horrified as it stepped out into the light it spoke. "Good to see you again Kagome....he he.." The person kakled  
It was Inuyasha.. or what was left of him.. he had slimy green skin his cloths were tattered and torn, and he was missing skin in many places.  
"I..Inu..is it really you?" I studdered.  
Looking at me with his lifeless eyes he grined a toothless smile. "The one and the same." "You can't be..he died a long time ago..get out of my house!" "Is that any way to greet your old boyfriend hmm.." he cakkled again.  
Then he slowly began to make his way towords me. "You don't know.." he started "How long I've wanted to hold you again...In my arms like we used to."  
He stroked my cheek, but I slapped it away. "Don't touch me!" Inuyasha smiled again, but it slowly faded. "I thought you loved me...but i see i was wrong."  
"I loved Inuyasha NOT you." I said stirnley  
He stood up straight and staired at me coldly. "You will be with me forever Kagome and to do so you must come with me... to the place where we last met.."  
I grew cold....he was talking about the place where he died.. no one knew but me! He must be him..and he wants me to die to!  
"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled.  
I ran out the kitchen door and all the way to a clearing in the woods. Not a very smart idea is it? Threw the trees i could see a small cottage with a light on. Help me! I thought, but a small voice popped in my head oh sure 'help me help me! my zombie boyfriend is going to kill me'! It mocked. DO you have a better plan?  
Then the smell came back. Inu was close and I was vonerable. Looking around I didn't see him so I started to walk faster to....the place. I just stood there looking at the spot. So many bad memories. He lead me here.. to this spot where I promised myself I would never return....and I will die here with him..I would be that ugly green thingy too.  
Strong cold hands grabbed me and covered my mouth. "Shhh....It will all be over soon..." Inuyasha dragged me to the edge of the cliff where he had died. "Inu please...i don.." He covered my mouth again. "Not another sound..." He then did somthing i never EVER want him to do when he was like that HE KISSED ME!! I tried to push him off but he still held on then FINNALY let go "I dont want to hear you scream on the way down..."  
to be continued....  
  
I'm not that great at story wrighting so tell me what you think. Review... Special thanks to the author of The Dead Boyfriend for giving me the idea 4 this story. 


	2. The Fall

Chapter 2 The Fall  
  
Staring into his cold lifeless eyes I saw sadness. Could he really be sad? Or is he just that way because he's dead? I glared at him and pushed his hand off my mouth.  
"Inuyasha I hate you."  
With that I pushed as hard as I could to get him off, but instead of him falling over like I planed he fell over the cliff and died a second time. This time I wasn't afraid to look over the edge to see his mangled body on the rocks. A wave came in and swallowed Inu and I hoped that would be it, it would be over, but I was wrong. the real trouble was only about to begin.  
  
A long time later (possibly a year or two)  
  
At school things went back to normal and I almost forgot about the whole thing once, but Sango wouldn't let me forget. One day I was walking home from school when I saw a shadow behind me. I shrugged it off and kept walking, but the shadow didn't go away. I spun around to see. no one! I was getting scared and thoughts buzzed through my mind what if he came back? Could Inuyasha still be alive?  
This time I began to walk a little faster scared if he DID come back I don't want to be around if he is.  
I finally got to my house when hands grabbed my shoulders.  
"Hey why didn't you wait?" Asked Sango.  
"I didn't know it was you, but you really scared me. Don't do it again." I sighed. Sango shrugged.  
"Hey wanna come in for a while?" I asked trying to relieve some anxiety. She smiled happily "Sure, but I have to tell Miroku (Is that how you spell it?) I'm gonna be late or he'll go into hero mode and come chasing after me." I rolled my eyes trying to imagine Miroku doing that. Sango and I sat on my bed talking about stupid things then I don't know how, but it just came up about Inuyasha and the whole zombie thing. "So what happened on that day?" Sango asked trying to act polite and not over anxious. " Well I pushed him over the cliff. That's all." I said stuttering a little.  
"Come on there has to be more" I shook my head.  
"What if he comes back?" I looked up my hands starting to tremble as the thought began to scare me.  
"You're crazy. He can't come back. He died and that's how it'll be." Sango sighed "O.K I shouldn't be asking anyway."  
  
After Sango left  
  
Collapsing on my bed I looked at my clock 11:30pm I rolled over and heard a sad meow. "Oops sorry" Picking up the fat blob of a cat that I accidentally rolled over on. (What is that cat's name again?)  
Just as I was about to fall asleep a horrible stench came into my room. Thinking it was me I got up and took a quick shower and put on my PJ's, but I soon realized the smell didn't go away.  
Looking around the room I couldn't see what was so smelly. What if it's Inu? I thought. Now I was trembling all over. Slowly I walked over to the door.  
I opened the door and the smell got stronger. Walking past my parent's room I thought not from their room.  
Walking down the stairs I looked around the living room. / Not from here either / A thought struck me. If it's in the kitchen it must be him. Opening the kitchen the kitchen door slowly I prepared for the worst. I pictured a green zombie jumping out at me and dragging me to a cliff. The door opened and there was nothing in there. The smell of coarse, but no Zombie, no Inuyasha. There was a sigh of relief Inuyasha isn't alive again.  
  
I filled a cup of water and chugged it down and gasped for air. I was so thirsty I forgot to breathe!  
  
Rubbing my eyes I started to walk to the stairs, but as I got to the first step cold hands grabbed me by my mouth and dragged me out the door, but not with out a fight I began kicking and squirming, but it didn't do much good.  
I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground a few feet away from the bolder. This again I thought.  
"About time. You woke up.Kagome" I looked up terrified at the body sitting on the bolder. How? How did he survive?  
"Inuyasha. How? You fell. I saw you." He grinned a toothless smile. "True I did fall, but I didn't die. You see I can't die for I am thriving off of my anger and as long as I continue to wish for revenge I will stay alive."  
I felt like I could die right there. He can't die? I gasped.  
"But.." He started "I'm not here to kill you. yet."  
"What? You're not? Why?"  
"Apparently Naraku has a new power. to raise the dead. as you can see." I was very confused "So why would you tell me? He's in the well he can't come here."  
Inuyasha starred at me sadly. "Actually. He can." "S.. So you're saying. he is going to. raise the dead. here." Inuyasha nodded. "Tonight."  
I felt panic come over me. "So I think we should join together again. like we used to."  
  
I nodded but I was still trembling about the fear I have for him now.  
"We should go to my house I have to get my bow." Inu nodded and they ran off to Kagome's house.  
  
At Kagome's house  
  
"Well I got it we should go." I said trying to hide my fear.  
Inuyasha nodded, but his twitched and he glared at the door. "He is here." Suddenly The door was hit so hard a hole was made in the center of the door and out came all these hands clawing. Outside the door you could hear moaning and you could smell death.  
"Inuyasha what do we do?"  
We were trapped and there was no way out.  
  
Well that's it for today I'll be writhing more tomorrow. HAPPY 4th!!!!! Thank you to all those who gave me a review. It's me motivation. THANK YOU!! 


	3. Naraku's Army

Chapter 3 Naraku's Army  
  
Horrified I caught a glimpse of the zombies and all were even more hideous than the next.  
"Inuyasha!" I asked again. Inu looked around as if he was looking for something, then he grabbed my arm and dragged me up stairs. (You're probably wondering where her parents are in all of this, well you'll find out.)  
"Kagome get your bow ready. I'll hold the door."  
"But what about my parents?"  
"There not here not get your bow out there coming up here." Shaking I had a horrible thought what if they are still in their room? I have to save them. Inuyasha must have seen me trembling and how I was deep in thought because he smacked me across the head.  
"Come on Kagome." I glared at him for a moment, but stopped realizing that I hadn't gotten my bow ready.  
BANG! My door had a gaping hole in the center like the front door down-stairs. So shaking even more I got my bow and arrow ready and shot one right in the hole. A yelp came out instantly, but I saw the one I hit and it kept on going.  
"IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha jumped at the hole and clawed madly. Inuyasha may be dead, but he still has his annoying will to fight.  
TAP, TAP, TAP  
Turning to the window was a zombie hanging and clawing at my window. His lower-body was missing and he had hardly any flesh left.  
"Inuyasha!" I screamed. He right away stopped with the zombies at the door at looked at the one in the window, but before he could do anything the zombie broke the window and jumped on me. Right away it began strangling me and slowly I began to feel lightheaded.  
"I...Inuyasha." Inu grabbed it by the neck and threw it back out the window.  
"Kagome we have to go it's not safe here." I nodded. I was ready to get away as fast as I could. Inuyasha hugged me and before I knew it we were at his old house. When Inuyasha disappeared his parents were so sad they committed suicide. Sad isn't it? The house, once was a blue, now a dull gray and all the windows were shattered.  
"Well," Inuyasha started, "Home sweet home." As we walked to the house the grass came up to your knees and the house smelled like decaying wood. Inside were a few chairs and a couch, but the couch had only 2 cousins instead of 3.Inuyasha sat on one of them, but I sat on a chair instead.  
"Inuyasha. should we get some help? I mean we are dealing with Naraku here." Inuyasha stayed quiet so I figured that meant no.  
"I'm going to go get some fire wood." Then he just up and left leaving me sitting in the dark. I quickly began to cry thinking why can't I have him back!? Why?  
"Why are you crying Kagome?" came an eerie voice in the darkness. I said nothing I was to scared to say even the slightest sound.  
"You want him back don't you? You want him to be alive once more. Am I right Kagome?" Still I said nothing.  
"But what if I could give it back to you?"  
"I want him back!" I sobbed as I fell to my knees. Then a white baboon came out of the shadows and held Kagome in his arms.  
"I can give him back to you. for a price." I sobbed even harder. "Anything!" The baboon cackled evilly. "Give me the Sikon juel.  
  
Well I'm endin' it there. Just to leave you hangin'. Sorry Pom Pom! Thanks again to all the reviews I got from everyone! I am going to Wright more tomorrow! Bye! 


	4. Chapter4 the wrong choice

Chapter 4 The wrong choice Sniffling in his fur I didn't think about my answer so regretfully I said "Anything you want." I couldn't see his face, but you could tell he was grinning evilly.  
"Very well, but remember It was your choice." He hugged me tighter and the next thing I knew we were on a dragon flying across the sky.  
"Where..?" I began, but a strange castle soon answered my question up ahead.  
"Naraku?" I gasped remembered what I had done the other night. Since Naraku wasn't on the dragon with me I figured he was already at the castle.  
  
In the Castle  
  
I didn't walk very far when I was somehow pushed into a dark room.  
"Welcome Kagome" said Naraku. The lights turned on and the room looked like a pigsty! Books and paper were laying everywhere. "H... hello Naraku... Listen I"  
"You can't chicken out now my dear. you already gave me your word." He pushed me back to the wall as tiny demons chained me from head to toe. Behind Naraku was a giant screen and Inuyasha was on it fighting off what looked like a thousand zombies. I looked back at Naraku glaring. "How could you? You said he would be alive again!"  
"Well plans change. After all I have the shikon Juel!" Naraku held it in front of my face swaying it back and forth just to annoy me.  
"And thanks to you I can destroy your world and replace the human race with a new one.. A race of demons.  
I was really hoping he was kidding.  
  
Sorry this one is reeeeely short but plz send me ideas plz!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 What now?

Chapter 5 now what?  
I was hoping with all my might he was kidding. Naraku saw my desperation and smirked. "Like I told you plans change. So I'm changing the plan a little."  
He put the jewel in a box and took his mask off revealing his face. He had long black hair and a very handsome face. Naraku then took a dagger and walked over to my face.  
"N.. Naraku...." I stuttered looking at the dagger. Naraku said nothing and grabbed my face looking at it closely. I tried to bite his hand but he pulled his hand away. Then the screen that was showing inu caught my gaze. Inuyasha wasn't there but whole lotta corpses were. Naraku followed my gaze and smiled. "So he killed them all I see. This changes everything." Then he walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a red jar with a dull green stripe across the middle. "Where are my parents?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. Then took the lid off the jar and I saw this red jelly like stuff that seemed to glow.  
"This Kagome," he started, "Is my essence." I stared at the stuff for a long time. Then he grabbed my face again and cut it across the cheek with the dagger. Before I could do anything he dabbed his finger in the goo and placed in on the cut. I kicked and screamed wildly as I was hit instantly with searing pain. I screamed till I couldn't anymore. Suddenly I couldn't move anymore and I found myself staring into Naraku's eyes.  
"Good....:j" Then he untied me and took me over to a door. "I have a task for you my new friend." Naraku opened the door and I saw a mirror and in it I saw something so scary I wanted to die. In the mirror I saw on my cheek where he cut me was a scar shaped like a spider... I'm doomed. Then Naraku smiled and took me into a different room where I saw my parents! MOM! I thought. Why can't I speak?  
"This will be your first task. Kill your parents!"  
  
Well I finally made a chapter! Happy Labor Day! Review! 


	6. Your Kidding?

Sorry I haven't been writing I've been really busy on other stories. Enjoy this one!  
  
Chapter 5 Your kidding?!  
  
I began to move even though I did not want to. I got so close to my mom's face I could smell her perfume. Naraku handed me the knife and I raised it over my head.  
  
"Do it Kagome or your lover, that pathetic, Inuyasha will pay the price." He cackled. I looked away as I drove the knife threw my Mom's chest. I could hear the bones slide across the knife blade, the heart being punctured, the most horrific noise no one should ever hear. She screamed long and hard and before she died I swore I saw her cry. Naraku smiled as I pulled the knife from my mother's lifeless, bloody body. I walked over to my Dad crying and looked at him. He gave me a look of horror and I felt my heart drop. I walked behind him so I could not look at what I did. I brought the knife up to his throat and slit it with a fast movement. The last thing I heard was the sound of blood spilling. I threw the knife on the ground and fell to my knees. "If you obey me without hesitation I will let you move on your own. Now get up. We have work to do." I got up and followed him trying to hold back my tears. He pushed me out the door and we were outside once again. Naraku grabbed my arm and we appeared at Inu's house. "Knowing that worthless half breed I'm guessing Inuyasha will be here soon." We sat in the dark for what seemed like forever when Inuyasha burst threw the door. " NARAKU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"  
  
GOSH I CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE!! I am in serious need of reviews! ~Demon91~ 


	7. Inuyasha Reborn

Hey, hey! Thanks a whole lot to everyone who gave me a review! Here we go!  
  
Chapter 7 Inuyasha Reborn  
  
Naraku smiled and held tight to my neck. I slowly began to feel light headed. "Inuyasha so good to see you. Is this what your looking for?" Snickered Naraku. I grab his hands to try and pry them away, but as I did I froze.  
"Let's have some fun shall we?" I rose to my feet with no will of my own. Naraku stood up as well and slipped on my hands gloves. I felt searing pain as something drove under my nail all the way to my bone.  
"This might hurt Kagome. These gloves will give you the claws of a demon in return making you a demon temporarily. So have fun! This will be over soon." He smirked and pushed me forward. Pain rushed up my arms, then to the rest of my body. Before I knew it I was smirking and felt evil pound in my heart. and I liked it.  
"Kagome? Don't do it! It's me! Inuyasha! Don't you remember me?"  
  
Naraku smiled and clapped. "Cant you see? She can't hear you anymore!"  
I smiled evilly (MUA HA, HA) and slowly moved toward Inuyasha. "You can trust me Inuyasha... I won't hurt you." I fell into his arms and forced a hug. He slowly hugged back and said quietly. "I knew you couldn't fall for him Kagome. I care for you to much." I lifted a claw behind his back and.. Drove it into his shoulder. He was speechless as he fell to his knees.  
I smiled with pleasure, but in my heart I was bawling tears. Suddenly Inuyasha began to move and he stood up. Slowly the once dead Inu disappeared as his normal self came into view. I looked at where I had drove my hand into his shoulder, but the hole was gone. He was fine. "Well this is new. Inuyasha what did you do?" Naraku asked. Inuyasha just smiled at Kagome. /Kagome we can be together forever now. \ I heard in my head. Then he looked up at Naraku. "I am reborn."  
  
SUSPENCEFULL MUA HA, HA! I thanks everyone again for liking my story so much! ~Demon91~ 


	8. Almost

CaSeYrE590 Thanks for liking my story a lot.  
  
Chapter 8 Almost  
  
He walked up to Naraku slowly smiling. I felt a sudden pain crawl up my arms and I ran after him. He fell forward only a few steps when I tackled him. He pushed me off gently and walked closer to him. Naraku was getting desperate knowing that I could not do anything to help him. "Ha, ha, ha. Inuyasha. Worthless half demon. You can't kill me." He cackled. "Wanna bet?" Inu jumped at him and clawed away. Naraku's head fell to the floor and he smiled. "Inuyasha this isn't over." The head disappeared. A puppet. Inuyasha picked me up and carried me out into the sun. He set me down in the grass and looked at my mangled. He smiled and said " This will hurt Kagome." He grabbed the gloves and with one quick movement ripped them out. A shrill pain-filled scream came out of my mouth. It felt like someone had rip out my bones. I sat up and wiped my tears away. The gloves had metal spikes dripping with blood. "Those went all the way up your arms. I can't believe you didn't go into shock." He said. Then he ripped off some of his shirt and wrapped it around my hands. "I'm sorry." I looked at the ground as guilt swept over me thinking about what I did. He gently took my face and smiled. "It's not your fault." We spent the rest of the day in each other's arms watching everything. Just enjoying the moment. Eventually we both fell asleep and we didn't care.  
  
Naraku's lair  
  
"My dear, dear Kagome. You have gotten away this one time, but you have forgotten one very important thing. I own you. And I can still control you". Then he let out a long evil laugh. (Like Ursula from little mermaid only Naraku is doing it. yea.)  
  
Back with the young couple  
  
My dreams were nice. Inuyasha was in it with me. We were happy. Then it suddenly changed. I shot open my eyes and smirked :j. I felt an urge to kill Inuyasha and Naraku was right there watching. 


End file.
